


Need

by lilac_nights



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Megs is lowkey highkey creepy, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, if you thought the first part was bad then honey you got a big storm coming, im sorry, this is gross skffdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_nights/pseuds/lilac_nights
Summary: Megatron's had Starscream once before but he needs more





	Need

Surprisingly, Starscream made a rather quick recovery. Once he had cleaned himself up and got over his limp he was back to his normal self. He would’ve kept up theatrics for as long as he could in hopes of getting pampered but not this time. He wanted to get over it as fast as he could. And he did. Sort of.

 

He still acted like his regular, bratty self. He was just as egotistical and selfish as ever. Not even his trine had picked up on it. But he had been changed. His disdain for Megatron had now been morphed into fear and anxiety. He hated being near him, scared of getting “punished” again. Megatron’s gaze felt heavier on him, like a predator studying its prey. Even when given the opportunity, he didn’t attempt to overthrow his leader. For once, he thought about the consequences. He also didn’t mind Soundwave’s hovering either. As long as he was there and watching, he felt safe. Megatron wouldn’t try and pull anything in front of another mech. At least, that’s what he thought. But it was a comforting thought.

 

He wasn’t the only one that was affected however. Megatron had been changed as well. Now that he knew what it was like to finally act out on his fantasies and he wanted more. He  _ needed _ more. He  _ needed  _ to hear that shrill voice cry out again. He _ needed  _ to see those deliciously lewd faces again. He  _ needed  _ to be inside that tight little valve again. He  _ craved  _ it.

 

His cravings went unfulfilled though, as that seeker was always just out of his grasp. As much as it pained him to not have his way with that slender frame, he had plenty of time to stare. He’d let his gaze wander all over, soaking in every little detail. Every curve, every edge, every point. He’d seen them a million times. And he’d see them a million times more. He couldn’t get enough. Though it was risky to stare for too long. He couldn’t help but get heated when looking at his precious little seeker. How couldn’t he? But as good as it was, his newfound obsession was causing problems.

 

He would’ve just gotten rid of the extra charge himself but some little voice inside him told him to wait. It told him to save his load for his seeker. His precious little seeker. He didn’t want to waste it, now did he? He wanted to see it dripping out of an abused valve. Droplets rolling down those slim, pearl white thighs. That’s what he wanted. What he  _ needed. _ So he decided to save it.

 

It was tough at first. It never got any easier actually. It only got harder to save it as the days went on. He’d almost slip up from time to time, when his need was more than manageable. But he forced himself to stop. Even when he was fully pressurized and ready to go. He’d stop himself. He’d tell himself it was for him. For his darling seeker.

 

And today was the day he’d finally get the release he’d been wanting. He was in the same room as Starscream. And they were alone. Sort of. Soundwave would stop by every now and then, checking in on the two. Maybe he knew about the situation between the two. Or maybe he was just being his usual, nosy self. Either way Starscream was on edge. He wanted to get away as fast as he could but he knew he couldn’t. He had report upon report to review, as assigned by Megatron. He knew it was a trap. The two, alone, stuck sitting next to each other. It was a disaster waiting to happen. And it was all set up by that piece of scrap leader of his.

 

Megatron was originally on the opposite end of the room but insisted on moving closer to the seeker, as to “make sure he was actually working”. What a load of scrap. Starscream knew it was just because he wanted a closer look at his frame. He could feel that piercing gaze on him, like it was burning into his plating. He tried to shoot the gray mech a glare, as to tell him to back off, but was only met with a smirk. Deciding that a glare wasn’t going to cut it, he decided his best bet was to just get his work done as fast as he could. Anxiously, he sat crossed legged, thruster bouncing so fast it seemed like it was going to fall off. His servos gripped his holo pad like his spark depended on it. 

 

After what felt like eternity, he was almost finished as he was on his last report. He scanned through it as fast as he could, just wanting this over with. Though his concentration would soon be broken as a low grunt and the distinct sound of something pressurising broke the silence. Instinctively, his optics snapped over to his right and his spark skipped a beat. Megatron sat with a holo pad in one servo, the other caressing his interfacing panel.  _ Oh scrap.  _

 

With fight or flight (mainly flight) instincts kicking in, the seeker quickened his pace even more, his legs bouncing like jackhammers against the floor. As soon as he finished going over that last report he threw the pad down on the table with a clatter and quickly got up, almost breaking into a sprint as he walked away. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

_ Frag. _

 

His spark sank as he felt a large servo wrap around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. With a gulp, he looked over his shoulder, trying to steady his intake as he spoke.

 

“Away from  _ you _ .”

 

Megatron pulled the seeker closer, lip curling.

 

“Ah, but you can’t leave so soon.”

 

“Why can’t I? I did what you said. I finished my work.”

 

For as terrified as the seeker was, he stood his ground. He was turned to face the larger mech who glared down at him. He just looked right back up at him, optics locked onto each other’s.

 

“Because, I haven’t gotten to review  _ you _ .”

 

Before the seeker could respond he was slammed down on his back, knocking the holo pads from the table, cracking as they hit the floor.

 

“Ugh! What do you-!”

 

His sentence was cut short as Megatron leaned down and drug his warm, wet glossa up Starscream’s cheek, the seeker shuddering in disgust. He pulled his legs in closer to his chest as he was pinned between the larger mech and the table.

 

“You want this, don’t you?”, Megatron cooed, keeping his face close to the seeker’s.

 

“I don’t want this! You’re the one who can’t keep his servos to himself!”, Starscream spat, trying to wiggle his arms free as they were clamped in those large black servos. He could feel the energon rushing to his face as he got upset, wanting to just blast that stupid little grin right off of Megatron’s faceplate.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Starscream. You’ve been wanting this just as badly as I have. I’ve seen the way you wave that plump little aft of yours around. Those cute little sighs and grunts you make when you work. How you like to drag those delicate digits of yours around your frame. You're just begging for it, desperate to have me inside you-”

 

“Shut up!!” Starscream shrieked, shaking his head. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! I don't even want you anywhere near me, let alone… Inside me… You're just a delusional, dirty old mech and-!!”

 

His rant was soon cut short as he was kissed. He felt like gagging as Megatron managed to force his glossa into the seeker's mouth. Their glossas twirled together, mixing their oral lubricants. It made Starscream sick. He squirmed more, grunting angrily as he couldn't get away.

 

Eventually the kiss broke apart and the two panted heavily. The larger mech then brought his lips up to the seeker's audio receptor.

 

“As much as I love to hear you scream you might want to keep it down. You wouldn't want anyone to come and see you in this position, now would you?”

 

A chill went down the seeker's spinal strut as he felt that hot breath blow against him. And as much as he hated to admit it, Megatron was right. Even if he found Soundwave’s spying comforting he'd hate to be seen pinned under his leader, like some submissive piece of share-ware. So he kept his mouth shut. But he didn't stop struggling. 

 

He squirmed and kicked, making contact a few times. He'd plant his pede wherever he could on Megatron’s large frame and try to push him away. It didn't do much though. That mech wouldn't budge. He just grunted and pushed back. 

 

“I'm not going to let you get away that easily.” His voice lowered to a growl as he let go of the seeker's forearms, letting his digits run down that slim frame before landing on his thighs. His servos gripped them tightly, spreading them apart to fit around his hips. Then, he pushed them back,basically folding the seeker in half. 

 

“Stop it!”, Starscream hissed through gritted denta, digits digging into the table, leaving blue paint transfers. 

 

“I haven't even gotten started,” Megatron mumbled, focusing on what lay underneath that cherry red panel. With a click his own panel slid open, his spike soon revealing itself. Starscream whimpered as he saw it, memories flooding back into his processor. He panicked, trying as hard as he could to get away. But he couldn't. He was stuck there. 

 

“No! Not again!”, he whined, his face hot as he shook his helm. He already felt like crying but wouldn't let himself look any more pathetic than he already did. He whined again as he felt that familiar sensation as Megatron rubbed his spike against his panel. And just like last time, his panel slid open against his will. 

 

“It's just as I remembered,” Megatron purred, looking down at that wet valve and cute little spike. His digits slide down Starscream’s thigh, landing on his spike. He wrapped his large servo around it, giving it a little squeeze and watching as transfluids leaked out.

 

Starscream gasped, wings twitching under him as his cooling fans kicked on. He reached down and grabbed Megatron’s wrists, trying to push them away, to no avail. His spike twitched and throbbed in that large black servo, spurting out hot, sticky transfluids as it was squeezed and rubbed. Within minutes he was already on the verge of overload, whining and moaning as he was touched. He hated how easy it was to get him to this state, unable to swear as he was too busy drooling in ecstasy.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re like this~” Megatron said as he pumped the seeker’s shaft, grip firm. He watched with a grin as the seeker squirm and shudder with each touch, quickening the pace of his servo. He then pressed the tip of his spike against the soft, mesh folds of the seeker’s valve, teasing them as he ran the tip around the edges. 

 

That was enough to get Starscream to overload. His back arched as he let out a choked up cry, a thick stream of transfluids squirting out from his spike, landing on his waist. He bit his lip, worrying if he had gotten too loud when he felt his valve being invaded. His optics widened, calipers tightening around the large tip that had entered him. A shrill moan managed to escaped as his fingers dug into the metal on the mech’s arms, leaving dents in them. With a grunt, more of Megatron’s spike forced its way into the seeker. It felt just as good as last time.

 

“You’re as tight as I remembered.” The mech’s voice was low and breathy, optics dark as he managed fit his full length within that valve for a second time. He began to thrust, slow at first but soon going at a rapid pace. He didn’t hold back, not like he could anyway, as he pounded into his beloved seeker. Their fans roared in unison but were ultimately drowned out by Screamer’s cries. He tried to stay quiet but it was hard when it felt like his lower half was being split in half. The previous ‘facing had done nothing when it came to stretching him out. That didn’t matter to Meg’s though. It felt like he was fragging his seeker for the first time all over again. And he adored it.

 

He sounded like an animal as he thrusted, their hips slamming together, table shaking underneath the seeker as he bounced with each thrust. And soon enough the seeker overloaded a second time, wailing as transfluids poured out from his valve, trickling down his thighs and dripping onto the floor. His frame convulsed, calipers clenching, wings fluttering, steam pouring from his vents. The whole scene made Megatron’s spark skip a beat. It was adorable. 

 

And it’s what pushed him over his edge. He growled and moaned as he came, finally releasing this build up of transfluids he had been saving up just for this moment. For when he was finally in his seeker again. So he gladly pumped him full of his hot, thick fluids. Loving to hear his seeker cry out due to the sensation of being filled up. Poor little thing hadn’t been expecting such a big load. The seeker squeezed his optics shut, glossa hanging out of his mouth. But even after cumming there was still more left. Still more to be pumped out into his seeker. So he continued, finding his pace once more as he went back to ramming into his seeker. 

 

“No! No more!! I-I can’t- I-!” Starscream’s own pleas were cut off by his moans, helm tilting back as his pounding continued. His valve ached and insides churned as he could feel that hot liquid sloshing around inside him. It was sickening. 

 

“Your cries only fuel me, Starscream,” Megatron mumbled.

 

Starscream wanted to say some witty comeback in return but he was too busy screaming to do so. He had completely given up on being quiet at this point. He had given up on fighting too. Both were useless at this point. His best bet was just to let Megatron do his thing and go. Didn’t make him hate it any less. He hated how every little node was rubbed up against, how often his ceiling node was pressed into. How it made him writhe. How it made his whole frame turn burning hot. He despised it all. The urge to cry was coming back too. 

 

As Megatron continued to frag his seeker he leaned over and brought his helm down, nuzzling into the seeker’s neck. He ran his glossa along those sensitive cables, sinking his denta into them. Starscream yelped and moved his servos to the larger mech’s back, his digits digging in. He scratched him, dragging his digits down the gray metal. A low growl emitted from the mech. It was deep and rumbling, sending shivers down the seeker's spine. 

 

“Scream my name,” Megatron mumbled between nibbles.

 

Starscream shook his helm.

 

“Scream it. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

 

The seeker shook his head harder. 

 

“ _ Do it. _ ” He sped up his thrusts even more, making sure to hit those extra sensitive nodes. He grinned as he felt those calipers contract and squeeze around his shaft, indicating the seeker's third overload.

 

“M-Megatron!!” Starscream cried out, his voice whiny and needy as he came once more, legs wrapping around his leader’s hips, squeezing them like his life depended on it. 

 

“Good boy~” Megatron cooed as he came as well, groaning as he pumped out another large load of transfluids deep into his seeker, adding on to what he had already pumped out. 

 

Eventually, he pulled out, resting his spike on top of Starscream’s. The seeker whimpered, feeling the weight and heat of the much larger spike as it sat on top of his. His vision was hazy as he was about ready to pass out from both exhaustion and overheating. Steam poured from their vents, creating a misty cloud around them.

 

“Go away. You finished so just go.” Starscream snapped, trying to sound demanding but his voice was weak and raspy from all of his screaming. 

 

Megatron was quiet for a minute or two before grunting and slowly standing up, closing his panel. The corner if his mouth curled as he looked down at his seeker who lay on that table, sprawled out on his back, midsection having a slight but noticeable bulge from the abundance of transfluids that was inside him. It was cute.

 

“Now get up.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said get up. You don’t want someone to see you here like this, now do you? And it’s only fair since I left you behind last time.”

 

Starscream thought for a bit. He didn’t really have the strength to get up and walk but he also had one shred of dignity left that he’d like to keep intact. So he shut his panel and slowly got up (with assistance from Megatron that he only somewhat appriciated). He stumbled once his pedes hit the ground, his knees buckling. The sickness came back as well, since the movement made the fluids inside him slosh. There was also that familiar after interface burning between his legs. He ended up in Megatron’s arms much to his dismay as he couldn’t stand without assistance just yet, whimpering as he just wanted to crawl into his berth and never leave.

 

“Need me to hold your hand all the way back to your room?”

 

The seeker flinched a bit at the question. The tone was clearly teasing but there was this faint bit of sincerity behind it that confused him. Either way, he just grumbled something under his breath and pushed himself away from Megatron, shooting the mech a glare. 

 

“I’ll be  _ fine. _ ” He snapped as he shuffled away, not looking back as he left the room. Megatron was tempted to follow but decided not to. He already did his damage. And he’d always have next time for more. So for now he’d just continue to watch and fantasize until he had another chance. Hopefully that chance would be soon.


End file.
